goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Diego and Denzel misbehave at Barbara Park's funeral/Sent to the audience
Summary: Azura is devastated when she saw Barbara Park the author of Junie B. Jones dead. At the funeral, While Azura is singing the Lost in Thoughts All Alone, Diego and Denzel ruin the funeral by playing Macklemore's Thrift Shop at full blast which caused Azura to cry very hard and spray a flood of dragon tears which nearly killed her friends. As a result, Diego and Denzel get grounded as Selkie and Velouria sent them to the audience. Meanwhile, Olivia and Geon comfort Azura by disinfecting her nails with a topical aloe popsicle, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, tickling her feet with a feather and massaging her feet and legs. Transcript: Intro: Azura becomes devastated over Barbara Park's death *24, 2018 *(We see Hornacle, Scaratar and Torrt in Azura's room) *Scaratar: Man, we're so bored. * * * * * * * * * * Part 1: Diego and Denzel misbehaves at Barbara Park's funeral *Diego and Denzel's Dad: Diego and Dezel, today we're going to Barbara Park funeral. I expect you two to behave or else Selkie and Velouria will send both of you to the audience. *Diego: Okay Dad. *(Cut to: The Church) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Diego and Denzel get sent to the Audience * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 finale: Finale: Azura gets calmed with a nail makeover/Olivia and Geon tickle Azura's feet/Bedtime foot massage for Azura *to: The Lakeside (Rainy weather) as Sad Romance from Over the Green Fields plays in the background *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *is very sad as she is crying Druddigon tears from her eyes and her Druddigon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast. We hear Serena's crying voice from Pokèmon XY series *then appears to see Azura crying *Olivia: Hey Azura, what's wrong? *Azura: Diego and ? ruined Barbara ? funeral by playing ? song and throwing ? Park's coffin out the window. *Olivia: It's okay to cry, Azura. ? are making us and the animal kings and queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Azura: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when ? make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *began sobbing quietly as Olivia continued comforting her with their hug until she stops crying. *and Olivia hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. ? made for dinner. Azura and Olivia had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Azura and Olivia are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Azura and Olivia are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to ? degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *began to yawn and Olivia began to notice her yawning. *Olivia: Hey Azura, are you ok? *Azura: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after ? and Denzel ?. *Olivia: I know, Azura. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Diego and Denzel ? today. *stretched out her right foot and wiggled her toes cutely in front of ? as she thought about getting her toes painted *Azura: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Olivia: Yes, wait here while I get your nail makeover. Geon might know where it is. *(Olivia leaves Azura's room to get Azura's nail makeover and ?. Azura begins to relax and hum her song as she has her Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin plush toys with her on her bed) *(Olivia and Geon then return with Azura's nail makeover stuff) *Olivia: Sorry we're late, ? and I were just getting your nail makeover stuff. *Azura: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. my nail tips are brittle on my fingernails and broken on my toenails. *Olivia: Okay then, first before I trim your fingernails and toenails. I have to use the ? aloe popsicle to disinfect your nails. *uses the aloe popsicle on ? nails *Olivia: How does the aloe popsicle feel on your nails? *Azura: Not too bad, it's a little ? but okay. *Geon: Good, I don't want your nails to get a fungal infection. Now to trim your brittle fingernails and toenails so they won't be broken. *and Geon grab Azura's hands and feet and starts trimming her fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping sounds are heard *Olivia: Now to file your nails down. *files down ?'s nails *Olivia: Lastly, before Geon and I tickle your feet just for fun, I'm going to paint your fingernails and toenails. But first, I need to put cotton balls in between your toes. *(? sticks cotton balls in between Azura's toes. Olivia then gets the nail polish colors out. Category:X gets sent to the audience Category:X misbehaves at X's funeral Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The King Of The Monsters show